nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hawkbreath
Hey Hawkbreath! I see you're new here, and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! I'm Rainy, admin on here, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, and I'm sure I can help! To get started with roleplaying, just follow the instructions on here and leave your cat on the Join the Clan page. Hope you have fun here! Rainy Talk Blog 01:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'll go approve it! :D--Mistybird Talk 14:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) you're not supposed make pages for yo cats, hawk :p 03:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i've fixed Hawkbreath for you. 03:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ I was just casually stalking user's talk pages, and I feel the need to say that I made Arun's page, and he just corrected some of my grammar~ Oh, yeah! Welcome to NC~ Nah, it's fine~ ^^ (hug) Dude! I just realized how cool your siggie looks on NC <3 Hope you get back soon! (Even if its for two weeks) <3 ya! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Daw okay. I can help, unless you rather you do it yourself ;) And, whenever you want a gradient siggie or a gradient something, just let me know! <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RPing Contest Hey! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawk! You've been given Dyingspirit to RP on my thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 until Dec 15th. Please try to RP everyday, and have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 18:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hawk! Welcome to the Chat Patrol team! Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello fellow judge! You signed up to become a judge and now we're judging! The points will be out of twenty, and you only judge the cats that were RPed. So here's the catergories to judge How well they RPed the character: They should have followed their cat's description and RPed it like they would in a normal RP.' '''This is worth five points. '''The spirit they showed in the RP:' Because this was supposed to be a fight, they should have shown a bit of spirit in their RP. I want you to judge on how well they showed their spirit. This is worth five points. Manners: Even though it was supposed to be a fight, it had to be in a polite way. How polite did you think they were? Worth five points. Did they really want to do this: Some people just sign up just because they feel like they have to, and don't RP. Did these contestants show how well they wanted to RP? Did you feel that they really wanted to do this? Worth five points. Too bad we got so little contestants, and have of them didn't RP D: Oh well, the four contestants you shall be judging on are Winx, Eevee, Gari (Fire types and Red), and Ginger. Please do not be harsh against a user just because you don't like them. Please pretend they are anonymous and judge that way. Post your scores for each catergory for each person in the comments on my blog, thanks! Try to get this done by tomorrow so I can post the scores. [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 00:32, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Coding Yeah I probably could teach you :) If you want to learn the basics, I'll teach you right now. So first, any type of coding starts with Heyyyy < / span > without the spaces between the < > and the /. Try it out by messaging me back! Coding is easily learned by examining other things after you get the basics ;) <3 My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Great! You've got the hang of that rather quickly :D We'll move on to the font. Since you've gotten color down, you'll keep using the "color" part in the coding. Just like color, you have to put the code into the span style section thing. "Font" is called "font-family" in coding. No spaces, you replace the space with a - So in the source mode, you would put < span style="font-family:font you want;color:you want;">Heyyyy< / span > without the spaces between the < >, and / again. Use the font "Papyrus" and colors that you want and reply to me! My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) we can chat if you want to have a session with me. And don't worry, through practice and examining coding, you'll memorize it! I memorized it rather quickly after testing out my own coding for a bit :) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC)